


Impatience

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Non-graphic injuries, mentions of combat, non-graphic treatment of injuries, rare pairing weekly request response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper is injured.  Bumblebee takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 22, 2010 weekly request list at [](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/)**tf_rare_pairing**.
> 
> Prompt: Bumblebee/Cliffjumper - "idiot"

“This isn’t the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Bumblebee said softly, wrapping sealing tape around a ruptured fuel line. “But it definitely wasn’t the brightest. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that we were spending too much time on our afts while there were kids in that building to be saved.” Cliffjumper hissed as the other minibot’s fingers ghosted over sensitive parts, searching for additional damage.

“Prowl was negotiating their release. You didn’t have to get yourself blown halfway to New York to save them.” The yellow mech pulled a mesh patch from his first aid kit and laid it over the wound in Cliffjumper’s back. He sealed it carefully with nanite paste.

“Well, Prowl should have let us know he was negotiating.” The red bot huffed. “I wasn’t the only one going nuts thinking the terrorists were going to shoot them.”

“But you _were_ the only one impatient enough to go charging in there. And I didn’t spend the last hour picking shrapnel out of Windcharger or Sideswipe.” Bumblebee rested his head on Cliffjumper’s shoulder. “If they had built a bigger bomb, there wouldn’t even be a you to be picking shrapnel out of.”

“Hey,” Cliffjumper turned his head, straining the gears in his neck so that he could see the other bot. “I’m still here.”

“Yeah.” Bumblebee didn’t move and Cliffjumper didn’t know what else to say.  



End file.
